Life Now Saga: Charlie
by teenpixie
Summary: This is a short introduction to Charlie Jackson, first child of Percy and Annabeth. Of course, more stories will be told with him, but this is so you get to know him. I suggest reading the, "Life Now Saga," beforehand, also written by me. Enjoy. :) (T for language.)


Life Now Short: Charlie

Charlie Jackson, son of Percy Jackson, grandson of Poseidon and Athena.

And boy was he a heartthrob.

Charlie is now sixteen going on seventeen, and it still blows Percy and Annabeth's mind whenever they see their first child so grown up, and now taller than his mother!

Charlie is an excellent and very skilled fighter. He takes after Annabeth greatly, with his wavy blond hair and sharp gray eyes. At the age of sixteen, he is now pretty muscular, with light tanned skin, and about six foot. He began training with his trident and also sword fighting with his father at the age of six. He also excels in hand-to-hand combat.

He was five when he figured out that his ring that Annabeth kept with her can turn into a trident. He was always told that the ring was a gift from his grandmother whom he never met, (or can never remember,) and his curiosity got the better of him. He snooped in his parents' room, found the ring in Annabeth's jewelry box, and rubbed the wave pattern around the silver and _SHINK, _a real kick-ass trident appeared in his hand. Talk about an _Aladdin _moment.

So, his parents taught him about the gods and Greek mythology. His little mind filled with knowledge and fascination about himself, his parents, and his grandparents. Even then his Athenian instincts took in as a child. He was the brightest kid in his school in New Rome, and was always very curious and humble.

As for his Poseidon side, he did have strong powers, but he actually preferred to use his regular weapons opposed to water. I guess that makes him a lot like Annabeth.

Charlie is very well rounded, because he can be considered a jock, and a nerd, and even a bit of a musician. Based on Annabeth's and Percy's genetics and the fact that they have no musical ability, Charlie and his sister seem to have captured some musicianship within them. Charlie plays the guitar and sings a little, but he has always been a bit shy when it comes to his music. Give him a _sword_ and an audience, he'll blow you away.

Anyway, nowadays, Charlie has is a pretty cool dude. He has lots of friends, he captains the War Games, and is on the right track to valedictorian. He even has a girlfriend named Natasha, and she is a demigod daughter of Vulcan, or Hephaestus.

Charlie seems to get along mostly with his uncle Jason. I don't know, I guess the blonds like to hang out together. They talk girl problems, sword training, war games, and school. But Charlie also adores his father. He loves hearing the stories his uncle Jason tells him about, "the legendary Percy Jackson." Percy in turn tells both Charlie and Paige the stories about the Great Seven, and their voyage to stop Gaea.

Charlie is very over protective of his little sister, Paige. They really are nothing alike, but they have a very strong connection. I guess when you're a demigod, or even a grandchild of a god, it's best to keep your loved ones safe. Charlie feels like he has to fight every battle for her, even though Paige can take care of herself. He is very loyal to and protective over his family, sometimes even protective over Percy.

In fact, once he even got in a fight with a kid at school because he disrespected his sister . . .

Charlie was a sophomore at the time, and Paige was a freshman. He was just walking down the hall, minding his own business, when out of nowhere, Joey Burk walks through the hall and yells, "Hey, Jackson!"

(Just a heads up, Joey Burk is a son of Venus, or Aphrodite. Go Figure.)

Charlie turns around with a little smirk on his face.

"Burk. Nice to see you again. How's your mom doing?" Charlie knew Burk didn't really like talking about his mom, because he had a "reputation" to uphold. Being a bully isn't exactly the best reputation for the love goddess, but whatever.

"Why don't you just tell your crap sister to mind her own damn business," Burk said, now in front of Charlie.

"Oh gods, Burk, if Paige is too scary for you to handle I'm sure she'll lay off if you just talk to her." That comment got a few snickers from the kids in the hall.

"Well, Jackson, you can tell Paige that the next time she interferes with one of my potential girlfriends, she'll be meeting the end of my sword." Burk then spit at Charlie's feet. But, Charlie still had no idea what happened.

"What in Hades happened anyway, Burk? Did she call you ugly in front of a girl?"

"I'll tell you what _she _did. I was about to ask out Minnie Davis, when your punk sister spilled her lunch on me. And then, she had the nerve to tell me to watch where _I'm _going!"

"Aw, man. Paige's lunch got ruined. I hope she's still not hungry," said Charlie. The kids laughed, and Charlie just turned around and began walking down the hallway again, not interested in what Burk had to say anymore.

But Burk had to say something. "Just tell your bitch next time that maybe if she was cooler, I would have been glad to have her help me clean off." The kids in the hall oohed.

Wrong move, buddy.

Charlie turned back around. Now his eyes were no longer silver gray, but storm cloud gray.

"What did you just say, Joseph? And please don't pass up this second chance." He took off his ring and rubbed the pattern engraved on it and twirled the trident in his hand. He walked slowly toward Burk.

Burk smiled. "I said, tell your bitch sister-"

BOOM.

Charlie exploded the water fountain, and lunged toward Burk. Lucky for Burk, Natasha ran in between them and took Charlie's arms.

"Charlie," she whispered. "He's not worth it." Her face was one Charlie couldn't stay mad at the sight of. The water stopped, and Natasha took Charlie's hand. He gave Burk one last death stare, and left with Natasha, leaving Burk and the other kids soaking wet, without saying a word.

Of course when Charlie was suspended for three days his mother told him how he needed to control his anger and how he wasn't thinking, and his father continually told him, "Awesome, Charlie! Nice way to stick up for your sister!" Paige just punched him in the arm for almost getting beat up, but she also appreciated her brother's bravery for her. "You're actually kind of cool," she said.

Charlie definitely has his surprises, and he is definitely like Annabeth. And this is the first child of the Jacksons.


End file.
